Cinematography
by ohmyairpower
Summary: JJ, Emily, a strap-on, and a video camera. JJ/Emily. Rated M. Sex.


Title: Cinematography

Rating: M

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Author's Note: Written for Meagan! Second CM fic.

CMCMCMCM

Cinematography

CMCMCMCM

"Babe?"

"I'm in here!" Emily called out in response, sitting up a little on the bed and and closing her copy of Kurt Vonnegut's _Cat's Cradle_. She heard the quick footsteps of her relatively new girlfriend approaching the bedroom, and then a happy burst of blonde hair rounded the corner.

"Hey," JJ said sheepishly, admiring Emily from the doorway, armed with tea and her nerd-book, curled up on JJ's bed. Yeah...she could definitely get used to this.

"Hey yourself," said Emily with a smile and scooted over a little, patting the spot on the bed beside her. "You find what you needed at the store?"

"Yeah, um..." Nervously, the younger agent revealed the gift bag she was hiding behind her back and made her way over to the bed. "I got you something."

"Aw, Jayj," Emily laughed with a warm but slightly confused look in her eye. "That's really sweet, but Christmas was just last week, babe."

"But... Today is January 4th," said JJ very purposefully.

The older agent paused, trying to read the nervous blonde's face. "In what culture is January 4th a notable holiday?"

JJ tried to hold her poker face for a few moments, but gave up and let out a sigh. "Okay, it isn't a holiday anywhere, not that I know of, anyway, but what if we pretend it is, because if you don't like what I got you, it's going to be really awkward that I picked it up out of the blue," she forced out in one long breath.

Emily couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the normally calm and collected blonde's nervous fidgeting. "You're being so weird, sweetheart. What'd you get me, a vibrator or something?" she giggled out.

JJ narrowed her eyes pensively at her girlfriend. "Or something," she confirmed, and reached into the bag to reveal a purple dildo and harness still in their packaging.

Emily's eyes widened, and JJ held her breath as she waited for her reaction. When the brunette's lips curled into a smile, she released it. Truth be told, Emily was incredibly excited, and more than a little surprised. JJ was adjusting quickly to sex with women, and Emily had a great time introducing JJ to all the wonderful feelings that heterosexual men had never been able to perform successfully, but they'd still only been sleeping together for a few weeks. Emily didn't think her girlfriend was already at the "I randomly picked us up a strap-on to use" stage... but she definitely wasn't complaining.

"Feeling adventurous, are we?" Emily teased, but excitedly took the package from JJ and started freeing the toy and holster from the packaging.

"That's, um...that's not quite all..." JJ reached back into the bag, and this time, she pulled out a small, folded-up tripod. She also slipped her phone out of her pocket and clicked it onto the tripod.

Emily's heart rate quickened. She had never filmed herself having sex before, but she'd be lying if she said the thought of having JJ orgasming on film for eternity didn't drive her crazy.

Again, JJ watched Emily careful for her reaction. "Is this... y'know... something you'd be interested in doing?"

With a warm smile, Emily took JJ's hands in her own and pulled her down on top of her. Their lips met in a soft but intimate kiss, and Emily reached up to hold JJ's face in both of her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm comfortable if you are, Jayj. It'll be a new experience for both of us."

"Really?" JJ breathed into Emily's soft lips, and when Emily gently nodded, the blonde's entire demeanor changed. With an almost giddy authority, she pushed herself off of Emily and reached for the tripod. "Finish taking that out of its packaging, then put it together and take off your clothes. I'll get the tripod together."

Chuckling at JJ's adorable determination, she did as she was told. After she popped the toy into the harness, she watched JJ fiddle with the tripod angle and phone camera settings for a bit. When JJ noticed Emily's watchful gaze, she turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't still be wearing clothes," JJ growled in a faux-macho voice.

"I'll fix that right away, ma'am," laughed back Emily, who began stripping down. By the time she was finished, JJ had the camera angled appropriately and turned it on. With a smirk, Emily pulled JJ back to the bed and helped her get out of her clothes.

Emily sat up on her knees and picked up the strap-on, adjusting the straps with the intent of putting it on, when JJ reached for her wrist. "Aaand what do you think you're doing?"

Emily's brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you wanted to try it out? We definitely don't have to if you don't want t-" Her sentence was cut off with the pressure of lips upon her own, and next thing she knew, she had been pushed onto her back, her dark hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Oh, I absolutely want to try it out," JJ purred against her lips before moving downward. "But you, Em..." she said huskily, trailing open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone, to her full breasts, to her hipbones, "you'll be the one getting thoroughly fucked." A bite on her hipbone. "By me." A bite on her inner thigh. "On camera." A long drag of her tongue through her folds.

"Ohh f-fuck," Emily stuttered out, any and all articulate thoughts lost in the firm movements of the blonde's tongue against her.

"Yes, Em, there will be fucking involved," JJ teased, and continued her tongue's slow but deliberate movements, already a little intoxicated from how good she tasted. "Mm, you're so wet already."

"Yeah, well," Emily breathed out between little sighs and moans, "that's what happens when you bring home a strap-on and tell me you want to use it." JJ sucked on her clit, and Emily cried out, bucking her hips up against JJ's mouth. She buried her hands in blonde hair and rolled her head sideways, half-burying her head in the pillow.

Emily caught sight of the recording device and laughed self-consciously, glancing down at her girlfriend. "Oh god, I can't believe we're recording this..."

"It's great, isn't it?!" JJ exclaimed. She slowed her movements and lifted her head up, winking at the tripod playfully. "I could, like, flex my biceps while between your legs, and watch that on repe-"

"Oh my god, JJ, babe," Emily said with a laugh, "are you going to fuck me, or are you going to keep pretending you're a male model at a photoshoot?"

"No reason I can't do both," JJ tried to say with a boyish swagger, and Emily laughed harder. JJ lowered herself down on Emily's body, the soft skin of their breasts connecting intimately, and JJ lightly kissed Emily's lips. Emily pulled the younger agent down harder, deepening the kiss, and moaned at the taste of herself on her girlfriend's lips. Breaking the kiss, JJ pressed her forehead against Emily's, and asked, "May I?"

When Emily nodded, JJ smiled back and reached for the holstered dildo. Emily could see on the blonde's face how excited she felt strapping it on, and even more excited when she looked back at Emily with her legs parted. JJ played with the strap adjustments, shifting her hips a little to get the tightest fit she could get.

"You look good," Emily said breathily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily replied and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a kiss. JJ placed her hands on either side of Emily's hips, and Emily reached out to touch the purple toy. She slid her down toward JJ, causing the base of the toy to press against JJ's hard clit, and JJ couldn't keep a small moan from slipping out.

"Oh fuck, baby," JJ whimpered, and she buried her head in the crook of Emily's neck as the brunette kept bumping the toy gently against her. It was Emily's turn to glance over at the camera and grin, happy to capture proof of how she was making JJ feel.

"Ready?" Emily asked, and JJ nodded with a moan, sitting back on her heels. Biting her own lip, JJ repositioned herself and took the toy in her right hand. She guided the tip to Emily's entrance and ran it through her folds, coating the purple toy in her wetness and drawing a moan out of Emily. As Emily bumped her hips up against the toy, JJ ran the tip over her clit several times before bringing it lower again.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?" JJ confirmed, and Emily nodded with a smile.

"Just go slowly at first," Emily said. She took JJ's hips in her hands and ran her thumbs over her hipbones before glancing back up at her. "Fuck me, JJ," was all the encouragement the blonde needed.

With both of her thumbs, JJ parted Emily's soft lips and let them fall back around the tip of the toy. Guiding it with her hand, she slowly pushed herself into Emily, marveling at the sight of the toy's length slowly disappearing inside of her. Emily dropped her head back against the pillow, a guttural moan escaping her throat as JJ slowly filled her.

"More?" JJ whispered, and when Emily nodded, her lips parted in pleasure, JJ kept sinking into Emily. She paused every inch to give Emily a chance to adjust, and when she was all the way in, she buried her face in Emily's neck, her hips perfectly still.

"God, JJ, you feel so... so damn good..." Emily moaned, bucking her lips lightly against her lover to adjust. JJ felt each of her tiny movements as vibrations through the toy to her clit, and it took everything she had to keep herself together. JJ left a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Emily's pulse point and sucked lightly, rolling the tight skin between her teeth.

"Jesus," breathed Em, and she dug her nails into JJ's ass. "I need you."

"Mmm," the blonde purred into her neck before raising herself up on her elbows. Glancing down, she withdrew her hips slightly before thrusting back into Emily. Emily's breath hitched, a tiny sigh slipping free, and JJ grinned. Keeping the tempo slow, she kept thrusting into Emily. Her girlfriend's eyelids fluttered shut and her hands tangled in the bedsheets. As she kept moving her hips steadily, JJ glanced over at the little piece of technology capturing it all. Yeah, she was going to have fun rewatching this.

Raising herself onto her hands, JJ increased the depth of her strokes and bucked a little faster. The base of the strap-on was hitting her clit at just the right angle, and she tried not to think about just how close to the edge she already was. She intended to fuck Emily for a good long time and she wasn't going to let her own orgasm ruin that, dammit.

"Jayj," Emily whimpered as she tangled her fingers in JJ's golden hair. With a moan, JJ kissed Emily passionately, and her head spun when she felt Emily's tongue push into her mouth. She loved going down on Emily - _god,_ how she loved it - but there was something so satisfying about getting to kiss Emily while she fucked her. Every moan that her thrusting hips elicited from the brunette, JJ could feel reverberating through her lips.

Breaking the kiss, JJ surveyed Emily's body thrusting back up against JJ's rhythm. Emily arched her back, and JJ marveled in the movement - in Emily's full breasts bouncing with every stroke, in her hips bucking up against JJ's, in her abs flexing seductively.

"You're gorgeous. So gorgeous," JJ remarked through ragged breaths, and Emily smiled warmly at the look of wonder on the blonde's face. Not trusting her ability to form coherent sentences, she pulled JJ back down by the shoulders and brought their lips together again.

Kissing a trail from the blonde's lips, down her jawline, and to the base of her neck, Emily reveled in the feel of warm, soft skin beneath her lips. She loved how gentle JJ was being with Emily, how concerned she was with not hurting the brunette, but Emily was ready to go faster.

"Babe?" Emily moaned into JJ's neck.

"Mm?"

"Fuck me hard."

With an excited smirk, JJ kissed her briefly before taking the brunette's hips in both of her hands and pulling herself almost entirely out. With just a moment's hesitation, JJ slammed herself all the way back into Emily, and the older woman cried out.

"Yes," Emily whimpered, wrapping her legs around JJ and raking her nails up her shoulder blades.

"Oh, Em," JJ moaned into her neck and kept thrusting into her roughly. The room was filled with pants and moans and gasps and the rhythmic slap of JJ's hips against Emily's. JJ squinted her eyes shut, desperately trying to hold off her orgasm until after Emily had hers. The task got harder when Emily began thrusting up against JJ, meeting every stroke with her own extra force, and the toy rubbed even harder against the blonde's hard clit.

"God, Jayj," Emily panted out, and she dug her nails deeper into JJ's back. She bit into the top of her shoulder and kept whimpering. "I'm so fucking close, Jay..."

Eager to watch Emily fall apart beneath her, JJ brought her hand between their pulsing bodies and used her thumb to draw circles around the brunette's clit.

"Oh god!" Emily cried out, and her orgasm began sweeping over her. As her inner walls clenched and unclenched around the purple toy, JJ leaned into the jolting base and rocked gently against it. Soon, JJ was falling over the edge too, and she rode out her own climax with Emily panting beneath her.

JJ shivered as the last wave passed through her, and she stayed pressed flush against Emily's body as she caught her breath. Emily's chest rose and fell with her own attempts to calm her erratic breathing, and JJ tilted her head upward to press a gentle kiss against the older agent's neck. With a content sigh, Emily stroked the blonde's soft hair and nuzzled into the top of her head. They lay like that for a few minutes before JJ propped herself up and carefully pulled the toy out of Emily. After freeing her hips from the harness and tossing the strap-on beside them, she snuggled back into her girlfriend.

"You know," Em said, pressing a soft kiss against JJ's forehead, "I've never been on the receiving end of that."

"Yeah?" JJ prompted, burying her face further into Emily's warm skin. "And what did you think?"

"I think..." Em began, glancing over at JJ's phone, "that I'll be watching this video a lot. Like, every day for decades to come."

JJ laughed, sending gentle vibrations into Emily's neck. "Yeah, I think I'll be doing the same." With a final kiss on Emily's cheek, the blonde rolled over and reached for the tripod, turning her phone camera off. She shot a cheeky smile back at the naked and thoroughly fucked brunette before getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go grab my USB cord and put this on both of our laptops. For accessible viewing."

"Wait," Emily called out, causing the naked blonde to turn back around. "Are you sure we should keep it on our computers? What if... I don't know, what if a hacker breaks into the network?"

"Darling," JJ replied, "you do remember that we work for the FBI, right? If a hacker gets into our files, we probably have bigger problems to worry about."

Emily paused for a second, and then nodded. "Yes. Okay. You're right. Well, um... name it something discreet, okay?"

"You ruin all my fun, Em," JJ teased. "I was gonna name it 'Hot Lesbian Sex with JJ' and save it to your desktop, but I guess I can't now."

"JJ!"

"Relax, relax. It'll be four subfolders deep and titled 'Dr. Reid's thoughts on aerodynamic fundamentals and principles as applied to rotary-wing aircraft'. No one will ever dare click it."

With another wink, JJ turned back around and exited the bedroom, leaving Emily to lie back in the bed and wonder how she landed such a lovely partner.

CMCMCM

Three weeks later.

CMCMCM

Emily walked into JJ's office with her briefcase in hand. "You ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, will be in a sec," JJ replied, smiling back at Emily. She loved her job, but her favorite part of the day had become leaving the BAU. She hated having to keep her affection for the other agent under wraps, but in thirty minutes, they would be back at Emily's apartment and able to just enjoy each other's company. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, JJ stood up and began gathering the files on her desk.

The office door opened abruptly, and an excited and happier-than-usual Garcia burst in. "Just the two chickadees I was looking for!" Penelope called out in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Pen," Emily said, smiling at her quirky and very lovable coworker.

"Hey," JJ greeted. "We were just heading out, but what's up? Is there something you need?"

"No, no, you two continue on your merry way. I just wanted to tell you guys something."

"Yeah?" JJ prompted. She and Emily exchanged a confused look.

"Yes. You know what I happen to find absolutely fascinating?" Garcia asked, and then paused dramatically. "...Helicopters!"

Emily's cheeks immediately flushed red. She glanced at JJ. Judging by the look of confusion on her face, her girlfriend hadn't quite figured it out yet.

"Helicopters, Pen?"

"Yes! Aerodynamics. Flight. Crazy stuff. Anyway! That's all." Garcia began heading out of the room, before turning back.

"Oh, and JJ?" Penelope called out with a knowing smirk. "You look great in purple. It's a very nice color on you." The technical analysis turned back around and shut the door behind her.

JJ and Emily just looked at each other, the color draining from their faces.

"...Fuck."


End file.
